Dudley Carew
Dudley Charles Carew (1903 - 22 March 1981) was an English poet, journalist, novelist, and film critic. Life Carew was a special correspondent of The Times in the 1920s and 1930s, and reported on cricket matches for the paper. From 1945 until his retirement in 1963 he was the paper's film critic. Almost all his articles for The Times were written anonymously, as was the paper's policy at the time. Carew died at Cuckfield, Sussex aged 77. Writing On Carew's death, The Times called him, "one of that company who tried to raise descriptions of matches from mere reporting to literature." John Arlott wrote of him: "It was, perhaps, unfortunate for Dudley Carew that his entry into cricket writing should have coincided with the rise of Neville Cardus. If there had never been a Cardus, how highly should we have ranked one who wrote: 'At the other end George Gunn batted much as a man potters about a garden, digging his fork into a bed with an abstracted and absent-minded air...'" Arlott also rated highly his cricket novel, Son of Grief, saying: "It has its darknesses, but it is convincing, and its characters are rounded and credible." The title, as with those of Carew's other cricket books, was taken from the poetry of A.E. Housman. Housman's A Shropshire Lad contains the lines: "Now in Maytime to the wicket Out I march with bat and pad: See the son of grief at cricket Trying to be glad." Recognition Some of Carew's poetry appeared in Second Selection from Modern Poets, an anthology compiled by J.C. Squire and published in 1924. Publications Novels *''The Next Corner''. London: John Lane, 1924. *''Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday''. London: John Lane, 1926; New York: Maurice-Frank, 1927. *''The Courteous Revelation''. London: John Lane, 1927. *''The Taken Town''. London: Home & Van Thal, 1946; New York: Scribner, New York, 1947. *''The Puppet's Part''. London: Home & Van Thal, 1948. Non-fiction *''England Over: A cricket book''. London: Martin Secker, 1927. *''The Son of Grief''. London: Arthur Baker, 1936. *''To The Wicket''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1947. *''The House is Gone: A personal retrospect''. London: Robert Hale, 1949. *''A Fragment of Friendship: A memory of Evelyn Waugh when young''. London: Everest Books, 1974, ISBN 0-903925-10-9. Anthologized *''Second Selection from Modern Poets'' (edited by John Collings Squire). London: Martin Secker, 1924; new edition, 1942.Search results = ti:Second Selection from Modern Poets, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 28, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dudley Carew, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 25, 2014. See also * List of British poets References *Obituary in Wisden Cricketers' Almanack, 1982 edition. *''Arlott on Cricket'', edited by David Rayvern Allen, Fontana/Collins, 1985 edition, ISBN 0-00-637007-1, pp186–188. Notes External links ;Prose *"The Oval" ;About *The Evelyn Waugh - Dudley Carew correspondence *[http://www.abbotshill.freeserve.co.uk/EWN8-2.htm review of The Courteous Revelation] in The Spectator *[http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/pdf/papers/rsih_article.pdf More Mighty than the Bat, the Pen: Culture, hegemony and the literaturisation of cricket] Category:1903 births Category:1981 deaths Category:Cricket historians and writers Category:The Times people Category:British journalists Category:English poets Category:English writers Category:British film critics Category:People educated at Lancing College Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British sportswriters